1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a non-intrusive electric alternating current sensor for measuring alternating current in a circuit conductor.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional methods used to measure alternating current in a circuit conductor require the installation of a heavy, cumbersome and expensive inductive pickup coil around, or in close proximity to, the conductor being monitored.
Traditional current sensors have several functional drawbacks, namely that the measurement of the alternating current is inaccurate. Furthermore, traditional current sensors are difficult to calibrate and have limited flexibility that limits their use to different sized and shaped conductors.
Accordingly, a need exists for a lightweight, compact and flexible current sensor that can accurately measure and moderate alternating current, and which is easy to install